Le prix du bonheur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.10 - missing scene-] Pour avoir le bonheur, il faut payer un prix, selon un ange. Pour Gadreel, c'est aussi le cas, mais ce prix est trop élevé. Peut-il vraiment payer si cher pour un bonheur qu'il espère depuis longtemps?


**Hello! Après le énième visionnage du nouvel épisode, à savoir le 9.10, je vous présente un OS sur Gadreel! C'est, pour moi, une sorte de scène coupée et un approfondissement du personnage de notre cher ange que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

**Vous l'aurez donc compris, SPOILERS pour l'épisode 9.10!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

><p>Un commencement. Il faut bien un commencement à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce commencement emporte la vie vers des conséquences terribles. Gadreel haïssait le commencement de son histoire, parce que les conséquences de ce commencement, jamais il ne se les pardonnerait. Tout n'était pas de sa faute, bien sûr. Mais il devait admettre que certaines choses étaient arrivées par sa faute. C'était sa culpabilité.<p>

Le commencement de son histoire débuta tout simplement lorsque le Créateur lui avait confié la mission de protéger le Jardin, et de veiller sur la vie. Ce qui était son plus grand honneur devint vite l'instrument de son cauchemar infini. Le déclencheur, ce n'était qu'un serpent. Un serpent malin qui lui avait pourri le reste de l'existence. Pas un simple serpent, en fait. Au milieu, les humains avaient appelé ce serpent « Satan » ou le Diable, ou même « Lucifer ». Ce dernier aurait été vexé...

Mais le cauchemar ne venait en fait que de commencer. Le serpent, encore, Gadreel pouvait presque supporter cette douleur d'avoir échoué à la mission que Dieu lui avait confié. Il aurait pu tout supporter s'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans les donjons terrifiants du Paradis. Personne n'avait voulu savoir, personne. Même pas Père, déçu. Ni les quatre archanges qui se disputaient déjà. Ni même le scribe ou les apprentis des archanges, et encore moins les anges normaux. Aucun, sauf...lui. Ce jeune Abner, son meilleur ami qui l'avait soutenu dans sa mission angélique.

Abner, un ange tout à fait agréable. Sa compagnie calmait souvent Gadreel. Tous deux se comprenaient facilement. Cette peine de ne pas revoir son meilleur ami alors qu'il était emprisonné, Gadreel en vint à la regretter. Il aurait préféré ne plus revoir son ami plutôt que de le voir emprisonné dans la même cellule que lui. Au Paradis, toute prison signifiait torture pour expier ses fautes. Le protecteur déchu du Jardin acceptait ses châtiments, il supportait les manipulations étranges de l'apprentie de Michel, il acceptait les coups infligés par les gardes, ceux de Thaddeus en particulier, mais ce qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était les tortures sur Abner. Son Abner, celui qu'il voulait protéger de cette folie céleste.

Le commencement de l'histoire, de son histoire, ne le préoccupait même plus. Tout ce qui lui emportait, c'était d'aider ce jeune ange qu'était son ami. Il supportait mal les tortures, pas comme Gadreel.

-Tu verras, mon frère, on te libérera vite. Tu n'as commis aucun crime, essayait-il de le rassurer après chaque passage de Thaddeus.

A chaque fois, Gadreel subissait mille tortures, mais à chaque fois, il se relevait. A chaque fois, il rampait vers Abner et l'étreignait pour que sa Grâce tente d'apaiser celle de l'autre ange. Thaddeus n'était pas tendre avec lui. Il prenait même du plaisir à torturer son jeune frère. Malgré cela, Abner souriait encore, un sourire triste et désespéré.

-Nous n'avons commis aucun crime. Toi, moi, nous sommes innocents, disait-il seulement en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

-J'aimerais, Abner. J'aimerais. Mais j'ai offensé notre Père en échouant à la mission qu'il m'avait confié.

-Et moi je continue de croire à ton innocence, le rassurait à son tour son frère.

C'était de courtes conversations, mais en peu de mots, les deux frères se comprenaient. L'un rassurait l'autre, l'autre écoutait l'un, les deux se consolaient. Ce que Gadreel n'avait en revanche pas prévu, enfermé ici depuis...le commencement...c'était que bientôt, son cœur et sa Grâce résonneraient ensemble pour son compagnon de cellule. L'Amour, appelait-on cela sur Terre. Une Terre menacée par les démons, ces créatures sans cœur.

Bien sûr, Thaddeus sentit rapidement ce changement dans le cœur que Gadreel n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Il redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il torturait les deux anges, prenant garde à les laisser dans la même cellule pour qu'ils admirent la souffrance de l'autre. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Mais dès qu'il les laissait, les deux frères désormais plus qu'inséparables se posaient l'un contre l'autre et se soignaient mutuellement par des caresses sur les plumes de l'autre, par des mots doux murmurés, et bientôt, par des baisers timides et chastes. Rien d'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Abner ne soit libéré de sa prison. Un ordre émanant de très haut, disait-on dans les cellules. Et là, Gadreel fut...heureux. Soulagé. Oui, soulagé que son frère qu'il chérissait tant puisse vivre et oublier ses blessures.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se virent jusqu'à maintenant. En 2014. Alors que Gadreel était enfin délivré de ses chaînes et de ses bourreaux, alors qu'il avait vengé sa souffrance et celle de son frère en tuant Thaddeus. Il n'y avait cependant aucun commencement. Ni recommencement. Il n'y avait qu'une fin.

-Et toi, Gadreel, que te faut-il pour être heureux ? lui demanda son ami alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon de la maison lui appartenant.

L'ange ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il lui faudrait ? Que l'on soigne ses blessures, que l'on accepte de lui rendre son honneur, et que Père lui sourit à nouveau. Metatron lui avait promis, mais cette promesse de bonheur avait un prix, comme le disait Abner.

-Le prix à payer serait trop lourd à porter, avoua-t-il seulement, refusant d'en dire plus.

-Je te connais, mon frère. Tu as droit au bonheur, alors pourquoi vouloir le retarder quand tu as déjà trop souffert ? Vis ta vie, Gadreel.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais...supporter..., hésita-t-il alors, frissonnant intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

Un nom qui en venait à le dégoûter car il avait commis des actes sous ce nom là. Et maintenant, on le nommait 'Gadreel le traitre'.

-Je sais que tu peux trouver ton bonheur, alors même si le prix à payer est fort et dur, ne laisse pas d'obstacle entre toi et ce que tu cherches. Tu mérites plus que tout ange d'avoir enfin le cœur et la Grâce en paix.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne décision que je dois prendre ? l'interrogea alors l'invité, espérant que son ami changerait d'avis.

Car en lui disant tout cela en croyant l'aider, il ne venait que de le condamner à le tuer. Il venait de se condamner.

-Oui, mon frère, j'en suis sûr, lui sourit simplement Abner, ne se doutant pas qu'il signait son arrêt de mort.

Gadreel baissa la tête quelques instants. De toutes les missions et les épreuves que lui avaient infligé Dieu, Metatron et son bourreau, celle-ci était la plus dure. Il se leva, faisant mine de s'en aller. Abner le raccompagna, ne se doutant d'absolument rien. Alors qu'il regardait une dernière fois son frère qu'il avait cru mort, ce dernier stoppa sa progression vers la sortie. Il se retourna lentement vers Abner, et posa quelques instants son front contre le sien, lui murmurant quelques paroles en énochian.

-Pardonne-moi mon frère. Si je pouvais choisir entre ça et une solution plus simple, je t'aurais épargné sans hésiter.

-Que veux-tu di...

La phrase du père de famille fut avalée par un cri lorsque Gadreel lui trancha la gorge avec son poignard céleste. Le corps se mit à convulser tandis qu'une belle lumière bleue en sortait par la bouche. Puis retomba au sol, la gorge en sang. La Grâce de l'ange disparut dans une petite fiole que tenait Gadreel dans ses mains. Il ne tuait que le véhicule, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer un ange tout entier. Pas celui-là, en tout cas.

-Pardonne-moi, Abner..., murmura-t-il encore, serrant la fiole dans ses mains.

Une fiole qui fut bientôt couverte de sang. Prenant soudainement conscience de son acte, l'ange regarda ses mains, puis le corps, puis à nouveau ses mains. Le sang de ce pauvre malheureux le dégoûta. Etait-il seulement un meurtrier après avoir été un traitre ?

Sans perdre de temps, il fit disparaitre la fiole et s'empressa d'aller se laver les mains dans le lavabo le plus proche.

C'était le début de sa fin, le commencement de la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>L'idée que Gadreel et Abner aient pu avoir une relation 'amoureuse' vient du fait que Thaddeus dit qu'ils étaient petits-amis. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ça, mais j'ai décidé d'interpréter ces paroles ainsi. <strong>

**Les commentaires sont vraiment les bienvenus (:**


End file.
